civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Amenities (Civ6)
Amenities is a mechanic in Civilization VI that represents the contentment of a city's population, similar to the Happiness mechanic in Civilization V. However, unlike in Civilization V, Amenities are determined on a per-city basis, rather than globally (similar to Civilization IV). Amenities Mechanics Each city in your empire enjoys a certain number of Amenities, which affect its Citizens. These can be positive (increasing the population's happiness) or negative (decreasing it); however, the presence of negative Amenities is quite rare, as shown below (a much more common situation is that your cities simply do not have enough Amenities to meet their quota). Regardless, the sum of positive and negative Amenities gives the current Amenities level of each city, which is then compared to the current level needed to keep its citizens happy. Each individual city requires certain number of Amenities, determined by the city's Population. The first 2 Citizens of any given city do not require any Amenities. The third Citizen will require 1 Amenity, and beyond this point every additional 2 Citizens increase the number of Amenities required for the city to be content by 1. For example, a city with a Population of 5 or 6 will require 2 Amenities to be Content, while a city with a Population of 11 or 12 will require 5. The balance between Amenities required and Amenities available determines the current level of satisfaction for this city, as follows (by descending order): * Ecstatic: If a city has at least 3 more Amenities than required, everyone is in a state of constant euphoria, and the birth rates skyrocket! All of the city's non-food yields increase by +10%, and its Population growth increases by +20%. * Happy: If a city has 1-2 Amenities more than required, the people do their jobs with gusto and are happy to live and create families here. All non-food yields increase by 5%, while Population growth increases by +10%. * Content: If a city has the exact number of Amenities it requires, its Citizens' feelings are neutral, neither unhappy, nor particularly happy. There are no bonuses or penalties applied. * Displeased: If a city has 1-2 Amenities less than required, some people start to grumble and work suffers. All non-food yields by the city decrease by -5%, and its Population growth decreases by -15%. * Unhappy: If a city has 3-4 Amenities less than required, there is widespread discontent in the city and people start having doubts about whether they should work here, much less create families. All non-food yields decrease by -10%, whereas Population growth decreases by -30%. * Unrest: If a city has 5-6 Amenities less than required, citizens become really angry with their life and start considering making war, not love! Growth stops completely, and all non-food yields decrease by -30%. Apart from that, Rebel units may begin to appear in the city's territory. Similar to Civilization V: Brave New World, these units will pillage and attack your city. * Revolt: If a city has at least 7 fewer Amenities than required, the city is in open revolt! Not only has growth already stopped completely, but all non-food yields also decrease by a whopping -60%. Rebel units will appear much more frequently and in greater numbers than ever before, forcing the empire's soldiers to turn their attention to stomping out rebellion instead of defending the nation, much less conquering other nations. Positive Sources of Amenities These will increase the current number of Amenities in a city: Luxury Resources As in all Civilization games, Luxury Resources are one of the main sources of contentment for your people. However, the system has been reworked substantially in Civilization VI, and Luxury Resources no longer affect your entire empire. Each unique Luxury Resource now provides +1 Amenity to up to 4 cities (or 6, in some special cases). Multiple copies of any given Luxury Resource do not affect more cities, so feel free to trade away extra Luxuries for other ones your civilization does not have access to. Entertainment One of the more important sources of Amenities is Entertainment, made possible by the Entertainment Complex (and the Water Park as of Rise and Fall) and its buildings. Note that for basic buildings, the effect is merely local (i.e., will supply Amenities only to its parent city), while the more advanced buildings will spread their effect to all cities whose City Centers are located up to 6 tiles (9 tiles for Water Park buildings) from the District. The mechanics are similar to the regional effects of advanced Industrial Zone buildings, so you can use the same logic here. The Entertainment Complex provides an initial +1 Amenity, while its buildings, the Arena, Zoo, and Stadium (and the Water Park's Ferris Wheel, Aquarium, and Aquatics Center), provide +1, +1, and +2 Amenities respectively. Rise and Fall also introduces the Shopping Mall, which can be built in a Neighborhood and provides +1 Amenity. Note that a Shopping Mall cannot be built in a city that has a Neighborhood with a Food Market, and there is a limit of one Shopping Mall per city (even if it has multiple Neighborhoods). Wonders Some Wonders also supply Amenities. Civics Another frequent source of positive Amenities are Social Policies (more precisely, the relevant Policy Cards activated in your current Government Agenda). Most of these act only for bigger cities — that is, those which have more than a certain number of Districts. Great People Although there isn't a specific type of Great Person dedicated to providing Happiness to your people, some specific Great People have the power to permanently increase Amenities in a city, when Retired in it. Religion There are many Religious Beliefs which provide Amenities to the cities who follow their Religion. Note that they will only act if the city is actually following the Religion at the moment. National Parks National Parks are a special type of late-game improvement whose secondary effect increases Amenities. When established by Naturalists, they will provide +2 Amenities to the city on which territory they are, and +1 Amenity to the four closest cities besides this one. Improvements Rise and Fall and Gathering Storm ''have introduced improvements that generate Amenities: Negative Sources of Amenities These will ''decrease the current number of Amenities in a city: War weariness When your nation has been at war for too long, your citizens become tired of warmongering (just like other nations' leaders). This is manifested as certain amount of negative Amenities, which appear in cities closest to the battlefront(s). The amount will increase the longer you remain at war (verification needed). Bankruptcy Whenever your treasury reaches 0, and you have a negative flow, your citizens will become discontented. This is again manifested by certain amount of negative Amenities, namely, -1 per each 10 negative flow you have. Related achievements Category:Game concepts (Civ6)